MAXI BOND
by Tommy2527
Summary: Multi Arc Story of Peralta and Santiago handling their personal and professional lives. The story will also focus on Wuntch V/S Holt
1. Charles' Favorite Pizza

_**Always be aware of your surroundings**_

"SCULLY! Come and have a look at what I found!" Hitchcock was calling out to his partner Norm Scully. Scully was busy swapping donuts from his side to his fellow detectives side. He had a slight preference for cream filled ones.

"What is it? Is that nut still bothering you? Have you been able to tell which nut it is? For the record, I had told you, it's a cashew" piped in Sculley.

"No no, something much better"

"Better than our nut bet? This better be real good" and so saying, Norman Sculley rose, knocked his chair down and spilled his coffee glass whose contents ran across the table, drenching the cake shaped paperweight, the box of glazed donuts and mixed with the mayonnaise that had dropped the previous afternoon.

Wiping his donut glaze on Hitchcock's back, he looked up at the monitor in front of him. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting. He and Hitchcock had been assigned to review the precincts camera recordings by their new captain. This was a pointless exercise but they felt that were given a great responsibility.

Hitchcock and Scully could not believe their eyes. Jake and Amy were kissing each other. This happened to be a recording from the server room where everyone went to hide or avoid someone. Only a few people knew that there was a CCTV that recorded everything. Jake and Amy definitely did not know that. "Get a load of this! You think they're doing this for a reality TV show?" enquired Hitchcock

"That's not possible. Amy would've certainly told me. She's my best friend" replied Sculley with a pride and grin matching that of a basketball player who had just scored a 3 pointer with his back facing the basket and eyes shut. "Yeah Jake never mentioned anything. He and I really got close during the jimmy-jab games" said Hitchcock, who wasn't to be left behind.

"Let's see what Charles has to say".

On being invited to the table, Charles remarked " Guys is this another nut story? You drive me nuts with those nuts. In fact, you might as well run those nuts for presidency"

However when he sees the tape, he squeals out "OMGGGG I KNEW IT! Jake can say he only kissed her to keep their cover, but THIS! This is proof that they're Fred and Daphne or..Brienne and Jaime or..

" None of those are actual couples. They're Chandler and Monica" remarked the normally stoic Rosa Diaz who now was wearing an expression that either appeared as a cheerful grin or an intimidating leer.

The detectives decided to send a copy of this tape to everyone in the precinct.

This began a series of events that Amy and Jake were hoping to avoid until one of them got promoted and left the 99 or one of them died in a knife fight on top of a Ferris wheel. Boyle was over the moon and kept on saying how he was right all along about how they felt about each other. He even created a pizza for them and called it the JAMY. It was a pizza with jam as the sauce instead of marinara and it was disgusting. Terry gave them advice to having a successful relationship, Gina finally changed Amy's contact information from " that uptight woman at the precinct" to Amy Peralta, Hitchcock and Scully offered them their precious donuts and Rosa Diaz actually smiled and told them not to mess that crap up. But the most interesting reaction came from Capt. Holt. He was still employed at the PR office and invited them both over for dinner at his place. He sat them down and expressed how happy he was to see them together without smiling. He also suggested that they should officially announce their relationship to the Human Resources team so that there was no controversy if and when either got promoted.

After dinner, he called Peralta into his study while Amy and Kevin sat and discussed art history  
"Peralta, I need you to listen to me very carefully and it essential that you understand it to the fullest"

"Yes sir?"

"That woman out there is one of the most focused, dedicated and sincere individuals that I have ever seen. It is no secret that she aspires to become the captain of her own precinct and someday, maybe even the Chief. I cannot stress enough, that she's someone that you should never let go off. She will be loyal, caring and indulgent. Hence it is imperative that you grow up to be able to keep her happiness and best interests at heart. You can no longer think for yourself or keep rats in your office drawers. You cannot let crumbs decorate your table like streamers and your general lifestyle would need a facelift. If you continue being who you are right now, you will lose her. Pay close heed to this. "

Jacob Peralta was not used to being told what to do but he also never had a father figure to guide him and teach him on how to become a man. Over the past two years, he got used to listening and learning from Capt. Holt and looked up to him. So when heard those words from him, he knew he had to follow his advice.

"Yes sir, I understand".

He would keep that advice with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **AN** First Attempt at writing Fan fiction. Please review! Any sort of review is appreciated. Shout Out to DrAxeDharme for his support. NO copyright infringement intended! Will add new chapters every few days


	2. The New Bet

**AN** : I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am really looking forward to your reviews and comments on this Fanfic. I really enjoyed writing about all these characters and I will try my best to convey the character's emotions. Please review this and let me know what I can do to improve as a writer. Thanks! You guys are amazing!

* * *

 _ **Always Be Prepared**_

After the initial furor of their relationship, the precinct had settled down into its old routine. Charles had received a lot of attention for his JAMY pizza creation and had sold his recipe to a famous fusion pizzeria. Rosa had bought a new bike a day after she gave a ride to a very constipated Scully. Hitchcock had gone through a hair transplant for the ladies. Terry was on maternal leave as he had recently welcomed a new addition to the Jefferods' household. But the best news was that Capt. Holt had returned after negotiating some sort of deal with Wuntch. He had not disclosed the terms and conditions of that negotiation with anyone. Jake had asked Gina about the deal and she said that it involved him taking salsa dance classes with Wuntch wearing a pigeon mascot.

Capt. Holt made a few changes in the functioning of the office and had consciously assigned different partners to Santiago and Peralta on most cases. Santiago was paired off with Boyle and Jake got the Hippo with two heads, Hitchcock and Scully. He had explained to them that their emotional involvement would hinder their ability to make the tough choices. Jake did not take it in the mature sense while Amy, was extremely disappointed but accepted her captain's orders. She spent the next few days convincing Jake that it was in their best interests and the captain really cared about the two of them. Jake accepted this especially when Amy said that she would give him a kiss and watch Die Hard for every case that they did not work together on.

 **A few months later…**

Jake missed Amy. She no longer sat in front of him but was diagonally opposite to him across Boyle. He missed solving cases with her. He missed her competitiveness but most importantly he missed the paperwork that she did on his behalf. He still looked at her the way he did before they started dating and always felt his heart skip a beat when she caught him staring at her. She would smile and throw the rubber band ball in his face and tell him to concentrate on his work.

He was in love with Amy. The day after their first date, he had started saving up some money. After he had saved enough he went to Terry and asked him to help with managing his finances. Terry was surprised to see Jake act like that and asked him to use to lie detector to prove that it was truly Jake. Charles taught him how to cook so that he could save more money instead of spending on take out and Kevin taught him a little more about the classics and art history. But the biggest change was how he changed as a detective.

He began to take fewer risks, he began to call for backup more often and took less cases. He consciously did not want to get injured or hurt and this had started to affect his job. He had 12 fewer arrests than Amy in the time period that they started dating. He was still very competitive and his ego could not take him "losing" to her. However the reason for his risk free approach was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Santiago. He wanted to be a father and be there for his child but mostly because being a father meant that he and Santiago needed to have a lot of sex. He wanted to enjoy every moment with her.

Not long after, Amy's Birthday came along and he had planned an amazing birthday for Amy including a quiz contest based on police codes. He had something very interesting in the bottom drawer of his desk. This drawer was previously infested with maggots. He was going to give her the most mature gift that he could ever think of.

Amy missed Jake too but she was more focused than he was. She worked with Boyle and as a result it often turned out to be a "Jake is the greatest" discussion with him. After a few month of dating she began to realize a slight change in Jake's personality. He was still the funny goof ball who sent her sheep videos and called her "fart monster" but he became more serious when they were alone. He talked less and she talked more. He cleaned up his apartment, started eating healthy and even went to the dentist. When she asked him why he started doing this, he said that he was going to be competing in American Ninja Warrior and that he wanted to win the competition. She shrugged it off and forgot all about it. Amy had noticed the drop in his arrest count but she had credited that to Jake having to work with Scully and Hitchcock.

Amy loved Jake. She helped him overcome his sadness when Holt left. When they started dating, she got to know the real Jake Peralta and she fell even more in love with him. He was a scared, scarred man who looked for nothing more than someone he could love and be with. She loved how open and honest he was with her albeit in his goofy way. She was also looking forward to celebrating her first birthday with him. The last birthday involved her eating from her favorite Polish place and falling asleep watching Dateline. She had very low expectations from Jake especially given that it was Jake who was planning her party.

On Amy's Birthday, everyone had a bet going on what present Jake would give her, Rosa said he would forget her birthday, Gina said that he should get her a gift card for a better personality, Terry suggested a 500 dollar gift card for yogurt land and Charles thought that he would give her a majestic horse with golden hair. The party took place at Amy's and as usual Jake arrived late. He blamed Gina for taking too long to get ready and Gina counters by saying that she did not want to come in the first place. Amy expected that and waved it off. Amy receives a lot of very interesting gifts from everyone except from the one person that mattered the most. Jake had forgotten to bring a gift for her.

"HA! Pay up dummies" Rosa says triumphantly.

"Jakey! How could you do this?" "Peralta, that's not good", "Thank god I came, I almost missed the drama" were only some of the few comments passed towards the end. These comments had taken their toll on Amy and she excused herself and went off to the balcony. The guest thought that it was the best time to leave before Amy lost it and yelled at Jake.

Jake walked into the balcony and saw the most beautiful woman in the world and she was crying. She wasn't the most overtly romantic types but this time she felt a little different. She thought he would come through for her this time. She saw him approach and wiped her tears.

"Hey!"

"Hey you" she said somberly.

"Uhh, listen, I didn't mean to hurt you on your birthday and actually I had written a letter to you saying how sorry I was to forget your birthday"

"Jake that makes no sense"

"So does your face, Ames"

She smiled a little. "Just read this letter Amy. Before you open it I just want to tell you that I gave this letter a serious thought and that this was the most mature way to do it"

He took out the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

She hastily opened the envelope and was clearly still angry with her man child of a boyfriend.

What she saw were two forms and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is how much I love you" was a post it attached to the first page.

The first page read as "NYPD Personnel Record #52ABX-32QJ Jacob Peralta"

She asked why it was there and he told her to turn to page 4. It read "In Case of Emergency, Please contact Amy Santiago."

Jake had changed his personnel file and had added her as his emergency contact. He had made her his ICE and this was mostly meant for family members.

She could not believe her eyes.

"Jake, we are not married, how could you do this? We don't even live together, we have only dated for a few months, and this is too much!'

Jake kept his bemused expression and then said "look at the other form"

"Riverfront Apartments Lease Agreement"

"This is why I was late, Gina and I were moving my stuff out and moving her stuff back to her old apartment"

Amy said nothing and was frozen to the spot

"I would very much like it if you wanted to come and live with me, all you need to do is sign that lease."

Amy started crying again and this time they were tears of joy. She instantly said YES and went and hugged him tightly. She went back inside, brought a pen with her and signed the lease

"Well at least now we are living together, so when I do die, you will also inherit my crushing debt!"

"I am not letting you go that easily, after you are in the black then I will kill you and take your money"

"That took a dark turn!"

"Well that's your fault"

"I know! The things people do for love"

She grabbed his hand and they went back inside. Jake was excited for some special kind of birthday celebration and he got it in form of having to start packing up her stuff.

That same night, Amy dreamt about her cute Jewish-Latin babies. She had never given children a thought but now things were really happening in her personal life. She subconsciously smiled and drifted away.

* * *

Shout out to DrAxeDharme for all his help again.


	3. 20 Dollar Bed Sheets

**One Year Later…**

"Hey Amy, what do you think of these sheets?" Jake gestured towards the sheets on their bed. Amy gave him an exasperated expression and asked him if John McLane Bed sheets were the best idea for their king size bed.

"What? It's so cool! I spent 20 dollars on this. Do you know how many pizza coupons I had to give up to get this? Plus I won the last bet!"

Amy Santiago had issues. Major issues. She was in love with an 8 year old. His name was Jacob Peralta and he also happened to be the most important person to her. They were living together and everything was not necessarily smooth sailing. For one, Amy had a habit of sleep talking and hogging the covers while Jake had ran the power bill up due to his futile attempts of becoming a DJ. This created a little friction between these two. Amy however had come up with a very smart solution. She would bet Jake on who was the fastest at cleaning up the house. Whoever won got to decorate the house with one thing that the loser hated. As a result their apartment had a book shelf filled with old editions of classic novels such as "Pride and Prejudice" and "To Kill a Mockingbird" interspersed with "Lego for dummies" and "Can you tune your farts?" The same theme continued throughout the apartment which also included Jake's terrible massage chair. She realized that the true meaning of love was to put someone's interests above yours. She also knew that she wasn't the easiest to live with and Jake had sacrificed for her as well. Yet, a part of her still felt that it wasn't enough. She did not know if there was any future for her and Jake.

Everything was going as planned for Jake. Amy did not suspect a thing. As far he was concerned Amy still thought he was the immature fool she fell for. But Jake had changed, his 6 months undercover in the mafia had given him the skills to hide his true motives. This was especially necessary as he was living with officially the best detective in Brooklyn. Following his conversation with Capt. Holt, he truly had changed his personality. He knew what Santiago was doing when she suggested the bet for cleaning the house and he played along. Most often he would win the contest and get to pick what he wanted but in reality he was becoming more organized and had drastically improved his cleanliness. He even used a deodorant. But the biggest surprise he had planned for her was waiting for him at Greenwich Village Jewelers.

 **1 month ago**

"Peralta, this is the worst waste of my time!" Rosa was quite annoyed. She was waiting in the atrium drinking coffee while Jake was busy looking at a display.

"Rosa, I brought you along for two main reasons, you are the best secret keeper I know and I really want to avoid the incident at the Boyle-Linetti wedding."

Jake was of course referring to him losing the engagement ring during a tussle with Eddie Minsk.

Jake Peralta was looking for an engagement ring. He was going to propose to Santiago. A few minutes later he had found the perfect one. The perfect ring for a perfect woman. And he also happened to have the $1 ring he had given to her on their first date. After arresting the two perps and filing the report, Jake had tracked back to the spot where he had thrown it and retrieved it. He did not know why he had done that, but at the time it felt like it was the best thing to do. He handed that ring over to the retailer and he measured the diameter and found out that it needed to be re sized and that it would take up to 5-7 weeks to get it.

Jake was going to pick up the ring in 4 days and plan a very Jake-like Proposal. He had only enlisted Terry and Rosa to help him out for obvious reasons. He was going to ask Boyle to be his best man only after Amy said yes. Jake was sure that she would say Yes and he was looking forward to that doe eyed expression whenever she was surprised. He also expected the double tuck from her.

 **4 days later…**

Jake had taken the day off to go and attend his great uncles funeral. Amy had asked if she could come along to offer him support but he had declined saying that his other relatives were very conservative and would have made comments on his Cuban girlfriend. A slightly disappointed Amy had arrived at the office a little early to find the bullpen empty apart from Capt. Holt waiting at her desk.

"Ah, Santiago, early as usual!"

"Good Morning Sir"

"Please join me in my office right away and close the door behind you"

"What is it sir?" Amy asked rather meekly.

"Do you remember Madeline's first visit to this precinct?"

"YES SIR"

That day was one of the greatest days on her life. She had received an "A" from .

"Well, when I told you about the breakdown in my relationship, I forgot the explain to you what exactly had happened"

"You told me about the incident the night before the recommendation letter"

"Do you know why I was going to be promoted in 1989?"

"No sir"

"It was because I had arrested "THE CATWALK CUTTHROAT" during the New York Fashion Week"

"Madeline and I had gone undercover as a designer and a model for the show to catch a serial killer who had killed over 10 male and female models. He had strangled the victims with a scarf and left them on the catwalk for everyone to see"

He continued by saying " back then there was not a lot of surveillance using cameras and as a result undercover operations were more commonly undertaken. I was assigned to gather information and arrest the killer along with Madeline"

"I won't get into the details about the case as the full report is available online and you can access it collect any information you may need"

"Why does he want me to collect information on a closed case?" Amy thought to herself but was soon distracted as Capt. Holt had continued to talk.

"After a few days I was able to track down the killer and I tackled him during one of the shows and arrested him. This gave me and Madeline a lot of coverage in the media then and we came to be referred to as the yin-yang of the NYPD. During those days, Madeline and I had gotten really close and we were definitely on our way to be close friends. I had not disclosed my sexual orientation to anyone but I had felt that I could tell Madeline about it. Madeline had already received a promotion and was promoted before I was. Due to her higher position, she offered to write a recommendation for me"

"That night, I invited her over to my apartment to disclose my secret because I trusted her but you know what happened"

"In fact, she was actually wearing one of those special under garments" He was clearly uncomfortable.

"Anyway, the reason why I called you in is because I think I made a mistake"

"WHAT!" Amy was shocked!

"Yes, I just got word from the Manhattan PD, another murder has occurred at this year's Fashion Week. The M.O. matches the one of the Catwalk Cutthroat. I have a feeling that it is a copycat but I could have also arrested the wrong individual 26 years ago."

"Sir, what can I do to help?"

"Well, as vexing as I find it, Madeline has kept an eye on your progress as a detective and one of the conditions for my return to this precinct was that she could call up on any of my detectives to be her personal minion for as long as she wanted"

"Madeline plans to go undercover into the NYFW as a talent manager this time, and unfortunately, she has chosen you as her talent model that she has uncovered from Cuba following the resumption of relations between the two countries"

Amy was discombobulated. Did just ask her to become a model? She should be proud that the deputy chief chose her for an undercover assignment. But on the other, she wondered How could she possibly pull this off? Not only was her own reputation at stake but also Capt Holt and the entire 99 precinct. What would happen to her future if she failed? How would Madeline treat her? How long would this assignment last? What would Jake think?

The last thought reminded her of what Jake had said when he was asked to undertake such a mission.

She knew that this high profile case would fast track her career and she would become the youngest captain in NYPD. 'Breathe, Amy', she thought to herself. Remember Jake always admired your police work, he said that you 'are super smart, calm and take your time'. You can do this Amy, she reasoned with her mind. 'This is your domain, no need to be a crazy idiot', she thought.

She looked at Capt. Holt and Smiled and said "Well I hate quoting Peralta on this but, I AM IN! EYES CLOSED, HEAD FIRST, CAN'T LOSE"

"If you remember, I had told Peralta, that that isn't how the correct saying. Moving on, I knew I could believe in you, Santiago, but unfortunately, your responsibility now lies in the hands of that SHE DEVIL"

Amy felt a tinge of sadness in his sentence sort of like how a father gives his daughter away at her wedding

"Hello Raymond" Said a rather pleasant voice.

"Hello, Chief Deputy Wuntch. I am unwilling to continue interacting with you any further, I have briefed Det. Santiago on the case. She will accompany you to your office and you can continue from there on"

"Good, I have always had a dream where you are a mute"

"Detective Santiago! Please escort this Generic Megalomaniacal Disney Villain out of my office"

"Yes Sir"

It was a very awkward and uncomfortable 30 minute ride to 1 Police Plaza and a further 20 mins climbing the stairs to the 20th floor.

"Det. Santiago, Please have a seat"

"Thank You Ma'am"

"I am very eager to learn from someone in your position, Dept. Chief Wuntch"

"Good, but before that let's start with the case"

Madeline Wuntch was clearly a smart person and she did not waste her time swallowing up Santiago's Praise.

"Forget what Raymond told you about the case or what you may have read"

"Actually I did not get a chance to read it properly" Amy said.

"Excellent, your small brain will have a lot more space to process the information I tell you"

"It all started in **1988** "

* * *

 **AN** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be delving deeper into the Holt and Wuntch dynamic. Please Review guys!


	4. A Year before Taylor Swift

**AN** I hope all of you enjoyed the season premiere! My favorite line was "You guys started this with one foot out the door, that's what doomed you, not the universe " - Charles Boyle sorry for the spoilers! Please read and review the new chapter in maxi bond. I hope you like it and you get hooked. Just to give a background, i suggest you read chapter 3 before this one! ENJOY!

 **1988**

It was spring time in New York City, The leaves had started to bloom. The sun was peeking through the cloud cover and people were shedding their winter clothing. The snow had receded and the subway was no longer leaking. Madeline Wuntch had just transferred to the 9-0 precinct having gained a reputation of someone who did not let her gender stop her from being a successful detective. She had the second best arrest record in the NYPD. There was only one person who was better than her. His Name was Raymond Holt. She was transferred to the precinct as the commissioner decided to send her to the lowest performing precinct. She did not know that Holt was being transferred to the same precinct to improve their record. The precinct was known for being one of the most racist and sexist workplaces in NYPD. This was another reason why both of them were transferred to 9-0. He wanted to see if the two of them could thrive under the worst working conditions. He was grooming them for higher ranks. Little did he know that his actions would have repercussion two decades later.

"Hello, Sir, I am Det. Wuntch and I am very happy to begin working for you".

"Good Day Det. Wuntch. Call me Raymond. I am Raymond Holt. My CO Jim Martin is currently indisposed due to his appointment with the restroom. He has left me in charge to welcome you to the precinct. Please follow me to your desk."

Madeline Wuntch was not a woman who instantly liked another human being. Her job and past experiences had made her extremely cautious and she had built an armor around her. But the minute she saw Ray Holt, she realised that he was different. He had this aura about him that exuded confidence and fortitude. Madeline was always someone who was attracted to power and for the first few moments of meeting him, she was attracted to him. This made her smile a little. However such thoughts were distracting and she had stopped paying attention her fellow detective

"Det. Wuntch, Do I need to repeat myself?"

Although he was unable to modulate his tone, she felt that he was asking her in a caring way.

"Anyway, I will repeat myself, this is your workstation in the bullpen, I am exactly across your table and I have been assigned to you as your partner. Please feel free to ask me any questions that you may have"

"I have heard a lot about you, you are the only person who has more arrests than I in the past year. If we worked together, we could have had a bet to see who got more arrests. In any case, I would really appreciate if you joined me at Shaw's bar tonight to discuss the challenges we face in this godforsaken precinct"

Capt. Holt was surprised to hear that someone was actually interested in work and interested in getting to know him. Throughout his career he had been harassed, hassled and never befriended anyone in the police force. Even after catching the Disco Strangler and receiving praise from the media, he was still underappreciated. To supplement his situation was a secret he was afraid to reveal to everyone. Det. Wuntch's professional interest in him felt genuine and at that moment he felt that he could actually find a friend in the unlikeliest of places. He agreed to meet her for drinks.

Madeline wore a beautiful A line dress for what was supposed to be a meeting between two colleagues. She questioned herself internally as to why she wore it. The reason was pretty evident, she wanted to impress him and wearing it made her feel good about herself. Raymond was wearing the same work clothes but they still looked good on him.

"Hello Raymond". There was a kind of soothing calming tone to her voice.

"Madeline, Nice to see you. You are exactly on time for our rendezvous. I appreciate someone who is punctual. Also, I feel the need to apologize for my appearance which could be deemed as inappropriate for an informal occasion such as this. I was called in to consult on a case that I was working on before I transferred to the 9-0."

"I am also pleasantly surprised to see you in a dress. Most women cannot pull of this look. I also appreciate your ability to transition from wearing predominantly male oriented clothing to a much more feminine style"

Madeline was quite pleased with his compliment. She was not used to men talking to her like this. They were most often too drunk or extremely repulsive, often not holding back from innuendos. Raymond was something else. He had this quality that she couldn't exactly lock on. He was quite..respectful..in an endearing sort of way.

"So Raymond, what do you think of the precinct? I have heard some really bad things about it. I have had a decent enough first day today but I could feel all the men staring at me. It has not bothered me much, as I am used to it, but it still is very disturbing that we have such an unconducive work environment. Have you also had a problem here? I could imagine that being a...non-Caucasian is as bad as being a woman in this field"

"I am not worried by the work situation, I know I will succeed and I am sure you will too. I am sure that I will be a Captain one day. I have heard that Brooklyn Nine-Nine is one of the best places to work in the NYPD" replied Raymond

Madeline was more than mildly surprised. She felt that his self-confidence was edging towards the overconfident and that she actually felt a little pity for him. She knew that having a black captain was not remotely possible and that if he mentioned this to the other officers in the precinct, he would have been laughed at. On one hand, somewhere inside, she wanted this ambition of his to succeed, but her practical, pragmatic self told her that such an occurrence would had a slim to none possibility. For the sake of their newly established companionship, she decided not to outright dismiss this aspiration.

"Well, All I can say is good luck to you Raymond"

Maybe her tone came out too flat, or maybe her eyebrows gave it away, and Holt-being an accomplished detective no less-didn't fail to pick that up.

" I gather you have your own doubts and quite possibly, reservations towards my aspirations or maybe that you feel they are verging towards the fantastical and bordering on a hyperbole "

"No" She said instinctively, but before she could explain anything, he said

"Have you heard of Robert H Goddard, the scientist?"

"Well,as a matter of fact, yes, I have."

"I must say, that's impressive. Not many young individuals share knowledge about the accomplished deeds of men from the scientific stream"

Holt continued "Robert H Goddard was mocked at and his dreams picked upon for being too lofty and unrealistic. Even his peers routinely scoffed at him for attempting to construct something that attempted to accomplish an aim too lofty and called " ridiculous". Today he's the inventor of liquid fueled rockets. I shall be the Robert H Goddard of NY police. Some day, I shall have completed the construction of my seemingly inconceivable rocket, Sailing away ahead of all to achieve my ambition"

Madeline was left speechless, never had any man so eloquently explained himself. She was right about him, he was different. She felt something stir up deep within. She did not want to admit it, but she was definitely infatuated by him.

"Well, Let us make a toast to that!" She said so and glanced at the man staring at her and for a moment was lost in his gaze. A moment of a pure emotional connection.

 **Present Day**

"Chief Wuntch? Are you there?' Amy asked meekly.

Dept. Wuntch was supposed to be telling her the story of the catwalk cutthroat but instead had started describing her first interaction with Holt. She was talking about Robert Goddard and then just stopped talking and continued to stare out of her window without saying word.

"Huh? Yes, sorry, I was just thinking of something." She shook her head to stop thinking about Raymond.

"With all due respect, ma'am. Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this to humanize me."

"I have been branded as the devil, a goat and a grackle by Raymond. I also realised that you might share his misgivings. If we are to work together, I need you to trust me and I need you to understand that I am looking out for you"

Amy had never seen this part of Wuntch. A small part of her had always respected her and in a different life she would have definitely asked to be Wuntch's protégé. After all Wuntch was the only female deputy chief in the city. Aside of her petty feud with Holt, Amy knew her to be a great cop and model for any woman entering the department as an officer.

"Amy, I want you to feel comfortable around me. Please feel free to ask me any questions"

This was Amy's opportunity. Amy was competitive and wanted to be a captain one day and maybe more. But there was something that was tugging at her. And she felt that Wuntch would have a possible answer for her.

"Ok ma'am. If Capt. Holt wasn't gay and you had dated, how long would it have lasted? Would you have married him? Clearly you fell in love with him at that bar that night"

"Well, Santiago, you aren't as bad as I thought you would be."

"To, answer your question, All I can say is that even if I loved him, I would not have taken the plunge to date him"

"WHAT! Why?"

"Raymond and I are highly competitive people. We both enjoy challenging ourselves and we are always looking to prove our worth. In my case, this caused me to be selfish and I took every chance to screw over whoever came in my way. Ambition cannot be weighed down by emotional attachment"

"The most important part to understand is that I did not join the police force to fall in love with a man. I joined to prove to myself that I could be a successful woman in a predominantly male dominated field. The same goes for you too. You have 7 brothers right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You are always trying to prove yourself to everyone and becoming a captain would go a long way into you proving your worth"

"I would also suggest that you don't involve yourself with anyone. They will weigh you down and you need to soar. If you want to be Captain, you have to sacrifice your personal life"

At that moment, a police officer stormed into Madeline's Office. "Excuse, Dept. Wuntch, there has been a shootout at GREENWICH VILLAGE JEWELLERS. We need you to come in for a briefing."

"Fine" Madeline dismissed her junior officer and turned to Det. Santiago and said "Please return to your precinct, I will get back to you in a few days"

Amy walked out and the words of Wuntch started playing on repeat.

"If you want to be Captain, you have to sacrifice your personal life"

This was the gut punch that Amy had expected. It was true. She did not want to give up on her dream. Everything was great with Jake, but Wuntch was right about one thing. Amy did not join the force to fall in love with Jake. She was finally the best detective in the precinct now and she probably would gain a lot of connections through Wuntch. Amy had the world at her feet and would definitely become a sergeant if she caught the catwalk cutthroat. That would mean that she would change precincts and be further away from Jake. Amy had two options, work with Wuntch on the case and see her career take off but break up with Jake. Or she could reject the case work and remain with Jake.

There were two things that were happening at that exact same moment. Amy was aware of only one.

Amy Santiago was going to break up with Jake Peralta.

The other one was that her boyfriend and colleague Jake Peralta was caught in the middle of a shootout at Greenwich Village Jewelers.


	5. Merm Zeep and Jingle Bin

**AN** Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapters. A special treat for you guys. Two chapters in one day. Enjoy and please please review.

Merm Zeep and Jingle Bin

The day had arrived. Jingle Bin was going to ask Merm Zeep to be his wife. There were a million thoughts going on through his mind. The biggest one was if she would say yes. "Of course she would say yes! He was the best thing to happen to her" No the biggest thought or concern he had was something completely different. It involved asking a man who kinda looked like a barn owl and very important question.

"Hey Charles? This is Jake. Can you talk?"

"Hey Jakey, so sorry about your loss. I know a loss in the family is hard, at least the funeral food will be good, what time is it? When are you leaving?"

"I am not going to any funeral, I lied. There is something else that I needed to do. But I think it is time to involve you as well. Can you meet me at Bleeker Street?"

"Sure, I actually was planning on heading there myself, I have a few C.I.'s that I need to meet. I am currently investigating fake diamonds also there is this wonderful Burundian place that serves a delicious ostrich stew"

"That is literally the worst thing I have ever heard. Anyway, please meet me and do not tell anyone about meeting me"

"Okay Jakey"

Jake was waiting for Charles outside the famous Greenwich Village Jewelers holding two cups of coffee.

"Here you go Charles"

"Thanks Jake. So why did you want to meet me?"

"Well, the thing is that I need to ask you something really important and I really would like it if you could not overreact"

"No, I will overreact! You are my best friend and I am always excited for anything that happens in your life"

At that moment Jake knew why he wanted Charles to be his best man. Charles was the reason he was with Amy. He had never stopped encouraging him especially during the start when he had convinced Jake to go and tell Amy how he felt. Jake never believed in the whole universe works in mysterious ways but when Charles said "You guys started this with one foot out the door, that's what failed you, not the universe" That sort of clarity from Boyle was what gave Jake belief in making his relationship work.

"Ok… I am going to ask Amy to be my wife and more importantly Charles will you be my best man?"

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I have been waiting for you to say that ever since Trump ran for the job of secretary general of the UN. This is the greatest day of my life. Even better than the day Gina gave me Papa John's Number"

"You mean the day you and Gina took the "pizza for one cooking class"

"Ok, so there is one more thing."

"What?"

"We are going inside and picking up the ring I had chosen to give to Amy. I am sorry I did not involve you but I genuinely did not want to give her some weird ring that you would have liked."

"It's OK buddy. I am here for you… The farm wedding is on!"

"Well, she has to say yes"

"She would be crazy not to. Plus I have seen the way she looks at you. Her eyes are fixed on every single micro expression of yours. You probably don't notice. But your innocence is reflected in her big black eyes"

"Umm, Ok, Let's go in. "

"Hi sir, I am Jake Peralta and I am here to pick up Gollum's Ring"

"Excuse me?" the uni-browed man behind the counter responded rather haughtily.

"I am here to pick up the ring for Jacob Peralta. It was here for re sizing"

"Ok, just a moment"

Suddenly there was a bang.

"Oh my God!" screamed a little girl in the store.

A man holding a shotgun and wearing a pigeon costume had just shot the window of the store. He quickly entered through the window and started shooting at the antique pieces in the store. He wasn't especially a good marksman and he missed almost all of them possibly due to the lack of visibility through the mask

Instinctively Jake and Boyle dived for cover. Jake had not carried his side arm as he was off duty but Charles had a gun. They could not see who the shooter was but then something else happened.

"Jake Peralta, I know you are here. Show yourself"

"I am waiting Jake, show yourself or these people get it"

"Nobody threatens Jake in my presence or absence" screamed Charles and proceeded to draw his gun. But the attacker was too quick and kicked the gun away and clocks Charles backwards. Just as he was about to point his own gun at Charles, Jake leapt up and said "OK, OK, Fine, I am here. Don't shoot anyone. Please".

Jake put his hands on this neck and He got up and saw that the pigeon head was off. He could not believe what he saw.

"Freddy Maliartti?"

"Who else? Leo sent me. The Iannucis always get their revenge"

"But..you were in Barbados. How'd you get back here? After all the APBs and BOLOs we put out on you?" Jake was astonished. Apart from Doug "The Pontiac Bandit" Judy, Freddy had been another reminder to him of a perp that had escaped his hands. It had taken him weeks to get over that but he was living that nightmare again before his very own open eyes. Why today of all days, thought Jake. I was gonna propose Amy for marriage. No no, this can't be happening.

"Wasn't that hard. Altered my appearance. Dyed my hair, wore contacts, grew a beard and..a couple of the customs officers owed me a favor"

Jake had to think fast and frantic. Somehow time was what he needed but something he didn't have.

"And I presume you're going to kill me now. What then? What's the endgame of all this?" asked Jake desperately

"Not that it's any of your business, Peralta but since you're gonna die anyway, what the hell. Yes I'm gonna a grab as many of these gems as I can and run off someplace with Valerie".

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Charles slowly, groggily crawl and slither towards the fallen gun. 'He's too disoriented to lift it and aim' thought Jake. If only he could delay some more.

" Valerie? But what about her sister Bianca? Your mistress? Well, one of your mistresses."

"Well what about her? She ain't going nowhere from behind that 10x10 ft slammer you thrust her in?"

Charles was getting ever so close. Fortunately Freddy hadn't noticed anything being totally focused on Jake.

"I'd have let her go. I wouldn't have blamed her for your crimes. Only she pulled out a gun on me"

"Hahahahaha..you got punked by Bianca? No wonder. I was right in calling you Jake 'Lady Hands'.

Charles had an arm around the gun

" Lady hands or not, she punked you out too"

"What?"

"She was the one who told me you were off to Barbados. She was the one who told me about the place where you stowed away your 'Lucas Wint emergency stash' once I told her the number of mistresses you were jerrying around with."

"That ungrateful bitch" seethed Freddy.

It was that split second of loss of focus and slackening of Freddy's pointed gun that Jake was waiting for.

"CHARLES. NOW."

"Boyle flung the weapon towards Jake who dove and lunged forward to catch it. Then, he turned midair and pointed the gun towards Freddy's and fired 2 shots straight at his chest.

The sudden movement snapped Freddy out of his distraction and he instinctively fired too. Fortunately for Jake, he was a moving target and the bullet grazed his shoulder as he landed with a loud thud and knocked over a stand of bracelets which rained all over him, with some edges cutting his skin in different places. Glass shattered and sprinkled across the floor.

Jake' felt his shoulder burn as the friction between the grazing bullet and skin left a sharp shooting pain but thankfully it was not a serious injury.

Meanwhile. Charles grabbed a nearby cellphone and called for backup and went over to the man in the pigeon suit to check if he was alive. He was alive but knocked out. He was wearing a safety vest under the suit and the bullets had not penetrated his chest. The situation was diffused and no one was dead. A few moments later, the cavalry arrived as well as the EMT.

"Jake, oh no no no no… You are bleeding"

"It is OK Charles, All in a day's work. Plus I think this was a litmus test for me. I have never really been serious about anything in my life. But the thought of never seeing Amy again rather than getting shot proved to me that she was the one. I just hope that she says YES" and with that Jake's adrenaline started to subside he slowly started to feel a little dizzy. Charles helped him up and they were escorted to the EMT van by their fellow officers. Jake's wound was cleaned, bandaged and he was hooked to an I.V. He got to ride in an ambulance for the first time. He thought it was the best thing ever. Then, suddenly it hit him, he had not gotten the ring also given that it was now a crime scene, it was going to take a longer time to get it. He felt a tinge of regret. Sometime later he realized that there was something better that he could give her than a $5000 dollar ring

Meanwhile at the precinct, Amy had just exited through the elevator when she saw a large group of officer loudly discussing the jewelry store shootout in the bullpen. She did not know what the commotion was all about. She was still lost in her thoughts about telling Jake how she felt when she was suddenly pulled to the side by Rosa.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Amy had never seen Rosa like this. She was distraught and it looked like she was about to cry. Rosa and crying? That was not possible. But before she could ask anything to Rosa, a familiar sound  
"SANTIAGO, my office now and close the door behind you"

Raymond Holt was not known to be an expressive individual. Yet he wore a similar expression to that of Rosa Diaz. This definitely scared her. Something bad had happened. Her thoughts immediately turned to Jake. She realized that he had not sent her a single text or called her, yet she knew he was at a funeral and she also knew that Jake had issues with losing family, he never really had one. Her thoughts were interrupted by Capt. Holt

"Have you heard of the shootout at Greenwich Village Jewelers?"

"Yes sir, it happened when I was at 1 police plaza discussing the Cutthroat Case with Wuntch"

"Well, it has not been confirmed, but it appears that Det. Peralta and Det. Boyle were involved somehow and it seems that Peralta has been shot"

Amy's heart sank. Her brain went into over drive. She did not know what to do or say. She felt herself lose the strength in her feet and she crashed onto the sofa in the captain's office.

"Amy, please listen to me. It is still a rumor though, we are waiting on the official confirmation"

At that moment, Rosa came rushing into the office by kicking the door open

"Sir, it has been confirmed that Jake and Charles were at the scene. The shooter has been confirmed as one of Leo Iannuci's henchmen. Both Detectives have sustained minor injuries only. Jake was shot at but the bullet grazed his shoulder but fortunately the EMT arrived soon enough to prevent him from going into shock."

"Did you hear that Amy? Jake is going to be OK"

But Amy was not OK, she was going to break up with Jake that day and these series of events had completely destroyed her. She almost lost the only thing that truly mattered to her.

"When and where can I go and meet them?"

"Well, they was taken to New York Presbyterian about ten mins ago"

"Fine, let's go, I am driving" Capt. Holt said commandingly and helped Amy from the Sofa.

"Det. Diaz, You are temporarily in charge of the precinct. I understand that you want to meet your friends but I really need someone to monitor this place"

"Fine sir, but I am leaving as soon as Scully comes out of the restroom. I don't care about this precinct, I am coming to meet my friends"

"Ok, I understand"

Amy spent most of the 40 min car drive in complete silence. She did not know what she would say to Jake. She loved him and she almost gave up on their relationship due to what Wuntch had said. Did being a Captain really matter that much? Was it really worth it if she had no one to share her success with? As these thoughts circled in her mind, she realized that her real mentor was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Captain, Is putting your professional live over your personal life really worth it?"

"Why the question Santiago?"

"No sir, it's just that Wuntch said that if I wanted to be a Captain, I had to give up on my personal life"

"That She-Devil does not know what she is saying. She is a high ranking officer but have you seen anything else going for her in her life? She has no husband, no kids, no marriage and she is deeply unhappy. Why do you think she keeps putting her nose into my matters? It is because she cannot let go of her past. She spends most of her days invested in a petty feud with me when she could easily have gone home and had a nice dinner with her family. I feel bad for her. Plus look at me, I am an openly gay black Captain who survived one of the worst times for the police dept. How do you think that happened? I could have easily given up, but that is where Kevin came in. He is the one who picked me up when I was down."

"I understand sir, but"

Holt interrupted her and said "I know you have an analytical mind so let me give you a mathematical equation. Assuming that you have 100 years to live, you would spend the first 20 years with your family and work for 30 years and the remaining 50 years to experience everything apart from work. So tell me this, would you spend half your life alone? Or would it work better if you could spend a possible 80 years experiencing life with someone else? This includes your professional life and the rest of your life. In that case, being with someone is better than being alone"

This is what Amy needed. A mathematical equation with proof that her life was better with Jake. Madeline Wuntch was wrong, there was no point in becoming a Captain when she would have no one to share her victories with. She had almost lost Jake and nothing else mattered. She finally got some clarity, she wanted to be with him for a long time and he was the only thing that mattered to her.

She knew that it would be an unorthodox move but she was going to ask Jake to marry her.


	6. Je T'Amy

**AN Enjoy another chapter**

 **Je t'amy**

"Excuse me ma'am, I am Det. Amy Santiago and I am looking for Det. Jacob Peralta and Det. Charles Boyle" Amy said hastily as she entered the waiting area of the hospital. Capt. Holt had dropped her off and had gone to park the car

"One moment please" The receptionist signaled to Amy while she checked her records.

"I am sorry but it seems as though that both of them have been discharged"

"What? How is that possible? One of them got shot, check again"

The receptionist retyped her request and her screen flashed same detail. Both men had been released by the EMS around 20 mins ago. She relayed the information to Santiago.

Where could he possibly have gone? Why did he not call me? Is he avoiding me? Why did he lie about the funeral? How is Charles involved in all of this? Did Jake's undercover past catch up with him? Was he abducted from the hospital? These were only a few of thoughts that came to her mind.

Capt. Holt walked in and he was talking rather loudly on his phone. The only thing Amy heard was "Fine, but I need an explanation for everything and I mean everything" and Holt hung up.

"Captain, it seems as though Jake and Charles have been released by the hospital and I don't know what to do now"

"What? How is that possible?" said this keeping his face as straight as he possibly could.  
"Sir, do you think they got kidnapped by the mob? Did a doctor drug them and take them somewhere else?"

"I highly doubt that. It was a minor injury, He probably just went home. Did you call his cell?"

"Yes, Sir, multiple number of times but no answer"

She decided to try his number one more time when she saw six miscalls from Rosa. He had not seen her phone since she had entered the waiting area as she had put it on silent. She ignored the missed calls and called Jake's Number. It went straight to voice mail where she heard him say "This Amy Santiago's Greatest Lover, please leave message that I will definitely not check, yippie ki-yay phone caller." She left a voicemail and decided to call Rosa.

"Hey Rosa, just saw your missed calls. Is everything Ok?"

"Why do you have a damn phone if you cannot answer it?" Rosa replied rather angrily.

Amy had no time to waste on explaining herself

"Why did you call so many times?"

"It is about Jake and Charles I really need you to come back to the precinct"

"What? OK I am on my way!"

"Sir, it was Rosa, she said she has something on Charles and Jake."

"Really? OK let's go"

The return journey to precinct was a similar to the one to the hospital. Amy was silent and deep in thought. She was also very concerned about the whereabouts of her boyfriend. appeared to be deep in thought and did not say a word till they reached the precinct.

Amy ran to the elevator and almost didn't notice that she had left Capt. Holt behind and she was alone in the cabin.

The elevator doors opened to an almost desolate precinct except for Rosa, Scully and Hitchcock.

"Rosa, tell me what you have on Jake. NOW!" She was almost on the verge of screaming.

Rosa calmly stepped forward, smiled and out of the blue hugged her.

Amy was frozen to the spot, she did not know why Rosa did that but for a moment she felt safe. The day had taken its toll on her. She really needed that hug. She however really needed that hug from Jake.

"Rosa, where is Jake?" She repeated herself.

"He is here Amy"

It was Charles Boyle who had appeared out of nowhere. He looked like he had been in a very large scuffle and had many cuts on his body and face. He had taken a bullet to this buttocks before so a couple of bruises were nothing to him.

Amy felt all her stress melt at seeing Charles. She knew that she could trust Charles and that he would never lie about Jake.

"So where is he in this precinct? He lied to me about the funeral, got shot and disappeared from the hospital. I am so happy that the bullet was not fatal because it gives me a chance to kill him myself"

Her concern, her doubts about her relationship with Jake and everything had unraveled at the moment. She was officially pissed off by his immature behavior. He should have called her when he felt better, he should have waited for her in the hospital. She was going to ask him to marry her but he did not even have the sense to tell her about his condition. She was fuming.

"I understand your anger and I am sorry"

"Why are you sorry? And where is HE?" she snapped back at him.

"I am sorry because I played a part in keeping you in the dark but everything will be illuminated soon"

"I don't care Charles, where the hell is he?"

"He is in the evidence locker. He is resting. He is awake and he is waiting for you, but before you go in, I need your gun so that you don't actually shoot him"

"Fine, it will be more emotionally gratifying to choke him"

Amy ran to the evidence locker and opened the metal door and slammed it behind her. When she looked up she could not believe her eyes.

All the folders and shelves had been pushed to the walls and there was surprisingly a lot of room in the middle. There were hundreds of candles all around her. They had surprisingly given the room a beautiful golden glow. However, the only thing she noticed was a man in a suit wearing a sling on his left arm standing and waiting for her.

"Hey Ames, what is the happy haps? Did you trim your eyebrows today?"

"THAT IS WHAT YOU ASK ME? WHAT IS THE HAPPY HAPS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH IN THE PAST FEW HOURS? YOU LIED TO ME, YOU GOT SHOT AND YOU RAN AWAY FROM THE HOSPITAL. I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE. YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED AND AFTER THAT I AM GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"I am really sorry for everything, but show a guy some sympathy, I got shot today and all you care about is yelling at me in break neck speed "

"TALK, NOW, or there'll literally be a broken neck" said Amy with her nostrils flaring dangerously, in that dangerous tone that'd Brook no argument.

"Fine, I lied about the funeral because I was planning something special, a special surprise but my past caught up with me and then things got messy and then I had to go to the hospital. When I was in the ambulance, I realized that I really wanted to see you and ask you something"

"JAKE, what is going on?"

At that moment, Jake went on one knee, and took a small box from this right pocket and opened it and said

"AMY SANTIAGO, You have made the happiest man on Earth, I spent one whole dollar on this ring, WILL YOU MARRY ME? You have to say YES"

Amy was awestruck, tears started flowing down her cheeks and she looked at the man in front of her. She realized that he must have been in the store to buy a ring and propose to her, this was also the day that she was going to break up with him before Capt. Holt told her what she really wanted to hear.

"YES"

The greatest words uttered by any human being ever!

Jake quickly got up and put the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe you still have this ring, I thought you threw it away!"

"Amy, I have loved you from the moment you stepped into the nine-nine. I did not realize it at the start but it is true. I am deeply in love with you. There is not a single day that goes by when I don't thank god that he gave me someone like you. Like the famous karate kid song. "You are the Best"

Amy smiled and pulled him close and kissed him. She did not let go until Jake started moaning, not out of pleasure but because his shoulder started hurting with the pressure.

"Jacob Peralta, you are the only one that truly understands me and accepts me for who I am. I have never been happier than at this moment. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead"

"Why the evidence locker? Why not at home or Bouche Manger?"

"Well, that is easy, this is the first place we kissed, for realz. This is the most romantic spot in the world for me"

"More importantly, I will definitely get a new ring for you"

"No, it is OK, this is the best engagement ring ever"

"I Love You Jake"

"Je t'amy, Je t'amy, get it?"

"Ha-ha Jake, just kiss me"

"Hells Yes. Just..you know..watch the shoulder. It sort of pains"

"Compared to the agony I've been through today, suck it up and bear it Jacob Peralta"

"I've heard love can be painful but this is ridiculous"

"You're a dork, do you know that?"

"A lovable dork, correct yourself"

"A lovable dork, yes" Amy couldn't help but grin. And soon they lost themselves into the kiss that Drowned out the stress of that day.


	7. The Announcement

**AN hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I am going to try and develop the other characters as well. Would love your suggestions. Thanks for reading guys.**

 **The Announcement**

Jake pulled back from kissing Amy as he felt a little spasm in his shoulder. His doctor had warned him that he should not overexert himself and not get involved in serious physical activities. He was definitely in pain and definitely needed a painkiller.

"Are you ok?" asked a very concerned Amy.

"Yeah I am fine, it is just that I am feeling a little light headed" Jake replied.

"Ok, how about we take you home and put you to bed?"

"Does that mean we both go to bed together?" grinned a very excited Peralta.

"Jake I have been sleeping next to you for the last two years, it is not such a big deal"

"Yes, I know, but…"

"But what?"

"It is just that if things hadn't worked out the way did, I would be in sleeping in a morgue, which I have already done with that dead body loving M.E"

"Don't say that, none of that happened, you are right here with me holding me in your arms, I meant arm. I really don't want this moment to end"

"Unfortunately Ames, I am probably gonna be suspended for all this"

"No, you won't, you caught a felon, saved a dozen people and eve had the time to find a perfect ring for his fiancé in the process that is John McLane levels of heroism"

"You know what, that is literally the sexiest thing you have ever said to me"

"Alright, let's go and explain everything to Holt"

Jake approached Capt. Holt's office door and knocked twice. "Enter" said Capt. Holt's crisp, curt voice.

"Actually sir, I knocked twice or knock-knocked, so you're supposed to say " who's there?" chuckled Jake but immediately froze looking at the captain's fiery gaze. It was the kind of gaze that Scully once got and Wuntch routinely received. For the first time, Jake was actually scared, like a little school child about to get spanked for stealing some sweets.

However when Holt spoke, his voice was measured. "Peralta how is your arm?"

Before Jake could reply, Holt gestured him to sit down and continued in his B flat tone

"You have to realize how lucky you are to escape, not just with your arm and shoulder but also your life intact. But more importantly, you should have stayed at the hospital, given a statement and then taken some rest, not disappear without leaving a clue and appear in the evidence locker. Did you even wait and think about what would happen to Santiago and the rest of the team if you got hurt? "

Holt hadn't particularly raised his voice, but the cold disappointment ate at Jake inside. He'd have preferred Holt to yell than this disappointed, almost hurt demeanor.

"What was the need to lie about your whereabouts, Peralta? And since you weren't suspended at the time, why weren't you carrying your firearm with you?"

"Sir, I was off duty and it is generally not a good idea to enter a jewelry store with a loaded weapon plus Boyle-

"A NYPD detective in my precinct is never truly off duty. And you think Boyle arrived there at your behest? Boyle was supposed to be there anyway, as I had delegated him the task of investigating a counterfeit diamonds case. You're fortunate that he was there at hand. Lying to your captain, lying about something as sensitive as a funeral and compromising not just your life but also the position of this precinct is a grave grave deed indeed. I must say, Peralta. You've disappointed me the most. However you shall not receive any pay for that period from the department. That should be punishment enough, now get out of my office"

Jake turned to leave still recovering from Holt's lashing when he heard Holt say

"Oh, By the way, I approve of your engagement Peralta"

Jake hated letting Holt down but at the same time couldn't help but smile at Holt's approval.

 **A month later**

It was another springy day in New York and a fully recovered Jake Peralta had returned to full-time work in the Nine-Nine. As he entered there was a smattering of applause, a bit of whooping and the customary extremely excited mark out by Charles.

"Thank you, thank you guys. Quick question: What is the most grueling and punishing life sentence of all-?"

"Guantanamo Bay" said Rosa

"Fasting. Even a day's fast feels like a lifetime. Can't believe how people do it" said Charles shaking his head vigorously.

"Listening to anything Charles and Amy talk about" said Gina with a customary sarcastic whip in her voice.

"No. No. And No Gina...If you had all waited for me to finish, what is the most grueling, punishing life sentence of all which costs you a fortune and yet people are unbelievably eager to out themselves through it?"

"There's no such thing Jake"

"Yeah, rubbish Peralta"

"Actually, there are is. Marriage. That's the one life sentence we all rush into, even though we know how it is" said Terry, sagely. "Wait. Don't tell my wife I said that. Anyone who says so much as a word about this will get their tiny heads smashed in worse than The Mountain did to Prince Oberyn. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"

"Okayyy Sarge, clam down. Anyway, yes indeed, you're right. Marriage"

"Since when did you start asking philosophical riddles?" questioned Gina.

"Wait a minute. This isn't a riddle. This is a preview. A precursor. JAKE PERALTA IS GETTING MARRIED. Terry loves seeing people get married!"

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS. OMG IIII DONT BELIEEEVVEEE ITTTT. This is the happiest day of my life". Charles was practically squealing in delight. "I've been wanting this for you all along. And to share this joy with you, it's like...it's like WE'RE getting married"

"That's officially the strangest way to share a friend's joy" said Jake, a little annoyed.

"Whoa! Hold the fort! Aren't you guys already married?" interjected Terry to titters from the rest

"Hey they might even be expecting, for all we know" added Rosa.

"Imagine if the baby had Jake's eating habits and Charles' body. Now that' kid could feature in Ripley's Believe It or Not" said Gina.

"But Jake, when did you marry Charles? Weren't you dating Amy?" asked Scully with a thoroughly confused expression.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Hitchcock joined in.

Mercifully, Capt. Holt's office door opened. "Ah yes, the inappropriately loud guffawing during work hours is an archetypal characteristic indication that Peralta has arrived. Late, as every time, another archetypal Jake specific quality"

"Always a pleasure capi-tan" said Jake with a sardonic smile.

"My office, right now. Santiago has already arrived, 23 minutes ago"

"Very specific. An Archie Andrews Captain Holt quality" said Jake

"Archetypal" corrected Capt. Holt effortlessly and motioned him to sit while closing the door.

Amy could stand the suspense no longer. "Pardon me sir, but if this is about the noise in the bullpen, then I apologize on Jake's behalf...he really didn't mean to disrupt...he's just naturally exci-"

Captain Holt raised his hand and Amy fell back into a nervous silence.

"Peralta's routine immature shenanigans notwithstanding, there are further matters to discuss Sergeant Jeffords son's baptism is in a few days at their local church as a custom, we are obligated to gift the family something meaningful, for which I strongly suggest that the choice of the present be made by Detective Santiago"

"Secondly, from the in office gossip-mongers I've gathered that the two of you have decided to embark upon the next stage of your evidently blossoming relationship—planning your marriage"

"Yes sir. We haven't yet decided a date, and in any case, wouldn't want to infringe upon Sarge's joy.

"I'm afraid Peralta has already seen to that"

"Aw, don't be salty captain. You could've joined too. I had a song in mind that you could sing to me" said Jake, playful as ever.

"Moving over, I am extremely happy about this development. I haven't been more pleased in weeks" said the captain with his signature mask like expression. "I had to wait several years before Kevin and I could commit ourselves to the wonderful institution that is marriage. A lifetime commitment to the acceptance of each other's qualities and shortcomings and striving to assist in the daily intermeshing of activities from mundane chores to monumental life altering decisions, is indeed a big step. I wish the both of you a very happy life. You are like my wards, and as your captain, I've seen you germinate into fine detectives and better partners"

Jake was genuinely touched. His father hadn't been around enough so Capt. Holt was the closest father like figure around for him. He knew one thing: he could rely on Capt. Holt for advice on his relationship.

In the room, sat three people, two of whom meant the world to Jake.

Jacob Peralta considered himself one of the luckiest men in the world.

 **Two weeks later**

The day of the baptism had arrived and the super-efficient Amy had suggested that they carpool as it was apparently better for the environment. Amy and Jake had picked up Charles and were waiting on Rosa.

"What's taking her so long? And more importantly are we at the right address?"

Charles Boyle was sitting in the back seat of Jake and Amy's car while he redialed Rosa's cell. The call went to voicemail and Charles left a message again.

"Hey Rosa, I think we are right outside your place, we had to pull your personal records to get your address, so please call me back!"

"Charles, do you really have to leave a message every single time?" Amy said this with a little annoyed expression.

"Yes, it is proper etiquettes Amy" Charles rebutted with the same expression as Amy's.

"Charles that is not how to you talk to my woman!" Jake said commandingly and continued in the same voice by saying "See Amy your knight in shining armor is here and has your back!"

"As if, you are just lucky I am letting you sit in the front especially as you keep violating my rules of eating food in the car'

"Amy, as I may recall breaking rules has worked out really well for us in the past" He was actually quite right.

"Also, Jake, your outfit looks ridiculous, I told you not to wear these clothes, why don't you ever listen to me? I mean you look exactly like a more masculine version of Julia Roberts in pretty woman"

"It maybe so, I hope it embarrasses you and also what are you gonna do about it? You have literally agreed to spend your life with me. So that makes you my Richard Gere!"

Amy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah that is true, I do want to spend my life with you" she leaned in and kissed him

"You guys are gonna have sex after the baptism aren't ya?"

"Eww, Charles that is such a disgustingly personal question. But yeah"

"Anyway apart from my rather admittedly failed impression of Brando, the worst thing in this car is the smell coming from the breast pocket of your jacket Charles"

"Oh, you could smell it?"

"Of course we could Charles, it smells like burnt farts"

"What is it?"

"Glad you asked, it is a simple cheese sandwich with Moldavian purple worm cheese."

"That is worse than your ostrich stew. Maybe detective Vulture would enjoy it, given his obsession with his own farts"

"Please eat it or throw it out"

"Fine, I was planning on keeping it for after the baptism. Terry's caterers have a 7/22 rating on my blog"

"Hey dummies!"

"Rosa, hey we were waiting for you for close to 20 mins."

"I was looking for my church knife, anyway open the door now"

Rosa got into the car and immediately smelled something different and was oddly drawn to that smell. She couldn't help herself but to trace the location of the smell and she realised it was sitting 2 feet away from her.

"Hey Charles, there is a smell coming from your pocket, what is it?"

"It is a sandwich Rosa, it is delicious but Julia Roberts and Richard Gere are not letting me eat it."

"Ok, I would like to eat it"

"What?

Give me your sandwich you stunted, owl-eyed food freak."

"Fine, fine. Here you go"

After one bite Rosa looked at everyone and exclaimed that it was the best thing that she had put in her mouth. Charles beamed while Jake and Amy were just left shocked.

"What is wrong with you? That will literally give you green diarrhea"

"I don't know man but I think my stomach is a little off, been feeling a little woozy and tired and If I am being completely honest I think I might be pregnant"  
Three fully grown jaws dropped to the floor and were still processing that information


	8. Batmanism

_**AN Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. It has been the hardest chapter to write mostly owing to the fact that I have been lazy and had no idea of what to write. I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews so that I can improve my novice skills of writing fan fiction. hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **P.S. read the last part of the last chapter to get on track with the story! Cheers!**_

 **Baptisms and Babies?**

"Are you serious?"

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Is Marcus the father?"

"What do you think about the cheese? Isn't it just as amazing as itching where it itches?"

These were just few of the questions that were bombarded at Rosa after she revealed that she was pregnant. At that moment Rosa felt that she was the wrong end of an interrogation. A part of her felt that she really was and that she felt a little guilty. She had never been in this kind of situation. She wanted to express herself but she could say nothing. The worst feeling that she got was that she could not be herself. Everyone around her thought that she was tough as nails on the exterior and a soft mellow person internally, but they were wrong, she had no layers. Her personality was shaped by her past. Her past had made her extremely comfortable in detaching herself from even the closest of people. But this surprise was something that had genuinely affected her. There probably was another reason why she felt like a perp, but she was not going to tell anyone about it.

At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by Amy who had switched seats with Boyle.

"Hey, I think we should go to the drugstore before the baptism, let's find out for sure. Ok?"

"Hey, let's go to my favorite drugstore, it sells my Egyptian oil pills"

In all the commotion in the car, one person had gone quite silent. It wasn't Rosa, but it was Jake. Amy was half expecting some "Rosa the Prego Italian sauce" jokes.

"Hey Jake, let's go"

"Hmm? Yeah, let's go then"

Amy was the only one who noticed this slight change in his demeanor, maybe that's what it meant by being in a relationship, being able to know someone so well.

The visit to the drugstore and back to the apartment was quite uneventful for the series of events that had unfolded previously. Rosa obviously did not allow them into her apartment apart from Amy.

The pregnancy test came back positive. Rosa Diaz was pregnant with Marcus' child.

Rosa decided that she would tell Marcus at the baptism while she made everyone swear not to reveal her pregnancy to anyone. The revelation had taken everyone aback and the rest of the ride to the church was spent in deep contemplation by everyone.

Rosa and Charles got down from car while Amy and Jake went to park the car. This gave Charles and opportunity to talk to Rosa alone. He and Rosa had become quite close friends over time and each other's sounding –boards.

"Hey, Rosa, how are you doing? Really?"

"I don't know Charles, I really don't know, I have never given such things any thought, the only thing I know for sure is that I need to talk to Marcus. He needs to know mostly because…." Rosa trailed off on her comments and fell silent.

"Mostly because?" Charles continued.

"Nothing, nothing at all, forget it, I have too many things on mind right, let's just go inside and let me find Marcus"

"Ok, I suggest that I wait outside to spot him and you go in and check if he is already here"

"Ok, see you in there"

At that time, Jake and Amy were on their way to the church from the parking lot and were involved in quite a loud discussion that was definitely heard by everyone they passed.

"C'mon Ames, as far as I have seen them, they have the same chemistry as two trees"

"Jake, why are you reacting like this?"

"Reacting like how?"

"Like this is something that is personal"

"Well, it kinda is, don't you think?"

"How? It is none of our business"

"Maybe, you are right, but it is just that it yet again a situation where there is a kid involved"  
"Hey, absolutely nothing has happened as of now, she is just pregnant, and you know that she is more than capable of handling herself"

"Ok, fine, I am sorry Ames, you are right, I am just gonna check up on the Prego in the church if you don't mind."

"Sure, just don't ruin your professional relationship by making it too personal"

"Yes, Ames, you are right plus someday down the line you will be a prego too!" Jake said this with a gleeful smile on his face and the excitement of child opening Christmas presents.

Amy knew exactly what to say whenever she felt that Jake was about to make a tantrum. It was just one of the few things she had picked up from being in a relationship with him. Although it was a little tasking at times, his boyish charm was one of the main reasons for her attraction to him.

Amy however was taken a little aback by Jake's comment. Amy never really wanted kids. She had seven brothers and she knew the amount of hell eight children raised at the Santiago's. Whenever she saw a couple with their newborn child, she would scoff and shake her head while muttering to herself or Jake that babies ruin everything. She did not remember this but the whole kids ruining things was what her mother used to say when she was little.

"Hmm, we shall see'" That is all Amy could say.

Jake picked up on this and lost that sparkle in his eyes. He knew Amy's thoughts on having kids but he never took them seriously because at that time they were friends or had just started dating. Now however they were engaged to be married and it was really something he should have talked about. He really wanted kids. His childhood was devoid of comfort, support of a family and he craved that throughout. He wanted a family and wanted to feel that love that had always evaded him.

"Hey Ames, I was just kidding, we can talk about this later plus I would have serious problems if you had weird food cravings like Rosa does, Some worm cheese, C'mon, disgusting" Jake tried to diffuse the situation with a joke.

Amy smiled, leaned in to kiss him on his cheek and just looked into his eyes. He really was the perfect man for her.

Scully and Hitchcock came scurrying over to the church in quite some haste. Captain Holt was seated there alone, as Kevin hadn't yet arrived, being caught up with some last minute errand. The bustling clatter of footsteps caught Holt's attention and to say that he was surprised was an understatement. The extent of his expression was characteristically limited to a slight tilting of his head and a hint of widening of his eyes. No arching of the eyebrows, no inhaled gasp nor any exclamation.

"I must say out of all the people I expected to join me first, you two hadn't even crossed my mind to be the last ones. What brings you here, surprisingly, before time?"

Scully was gasping and clutching his sides, clearly out of breath. Hitchcock spoke first.

"We heard something horrible is gonna happen to sarge's child."

"Baptism. And it's not horrible by any stretch of imagination"

"Isn't that some sort of a ceremony?

Scully had apparently recovered enough to speak and gasped, "Is he gonna get a cape and a mask and roam around the streets at night when he grows up?"

"That's Batman you're talking about, I believe. Baptism is quite different. According to Merriam-Webster, baptism is defined as a sacrament by which one is purified, sanctified, initiated, or named, marked by ritual use of water either by sprinkling on top of the head or immersing the said body into water and admitting the recipient to the Christian community" said Holt impeccably.

"Oh. So just pouring water over huh? I baptize my shirt every day in the bathroom of our precinct. No wonder it is so sacred to me"

"Baptism isn't done to inanimate objects" hissed Holt.

"Oh I get it now. Back in 3rd grade, I got baptized too. Some of my classmates came together and pushed me into a swimming pool. I though they called me 'fatty' at the time but I guess they said 'batty'...you know...short for Baptism. They baptized me" said Scully giddy with happiness.

This was going to be an unbearably long wait, muttered Holt to himself. The one time I need my precinct to distract me, and they're not here until he saw a rather flustered Rosa Diaz enter in the Church.

Rosa entered the church in a hurry to find Marcus, but to her dismay, she did not find him. She saw Capt. Holt who appeared to be in a somewhat uneasy state. Then she saw that he was surrounded by the lactose intolerant ice cream thieves

"Hello Capt."

"Oh hello, Detective Diaz. How are you?"

Capt. Holt appeared to be rather happy to see Rosa. Rosa found it a little discomforting to see him smile however she did not know the reason.

"I am good Sir, has Marcus arrived with you?"

"No, he will be arriving shortly, as a matter of fact, he said that he was going to your apartment to meet you before coming here"

"I told him to meet me here directly, I don't know why he was coming to my place, and I really need to speak to him, please text him to call me as he doesn't seem to be getting my calls"

"Ok will do"

"Hey guys! I am so glad to see you come to the baptism of my son Isaiah"

Terry entered the church with his young son wearing a very nice suit while his son was wearing the traditional baptism dress.

His wife and the twin girls came in a few moments later.

The precinct squad started chatting with each other while Jake and Amy entered the church along with Boyle who they found standing outside the church looking rather lonely.

The rest of the guests were the parent's family members including the behemoth that was Zeke. The baptism went on without a hitch except for Hitchcock pointing out to Scully that there in fact was no cape on the child.

Jake was seated next to a visibly distraught Rosa who was still looking all over for Marcus while Charles sat next to Amy.

"Hey, Rosa, how are you doing seriously?"

"Could you please just stop asking me that question?"

"I could, but I won't"

"OK, here it is, I am not ok, the baptism is about to get over and Marcus is nowhere to be found and I am pregnant without being married"

"Why does marriage matter here?"

"Not for me, but my family, I might think that they are dummies but they will be a little sad that I am pregnant and not even engaged"

"Do you want to be engaged?"

"I dunno Jake, This is not the time to talk about it, especially when the man is not even here"

"Hey Rosa, I was going to come here and tell you that kids and family are the best thing that could happen to anyone and that I wish I had a family , but Amy was right , it is none of my business"

"Amy is right Jake, it is none of your business, but I know you are just looking out for me and thanks"

"Too be perfectly candid, I have actually thought about kids and family, imagine how badass they would be"  
"Yeah, but your leather expenses would go through the roof"

"Yeah, I just hope Marcus isn't a pansy and runs away when I tell him"

"No he won't, he loves you for some reason, why wouldn't he love his and your hybrid?"

"A small grin came over Rosa's face while she looked at her colleague and friend Jake Peralta.

"Plus, Rosa, Hybrids are supposed to be good for the environment apparently"

"Alright, that was a bad one"  
"K"

Jake felt that his work was done and was very excited to see what story would unfold when Rosa told Marcus. He thought that even if someone like Rosa Diaz wanted a family, he could definitely convince Amy. He was going to be open and honest about his wish to have kids. He was going to tell this to Amy after the baptism.

Meanwhile, Amy was feeling a little nauseous sitting next to Charles due to the cheese smell. Charles however appeared to be completely ignorant to the stench.

"Hey Charles, please get rid of the sandwich"

"Fine, will eat it now"

While Charles munched on the sandwich he turned to Amy and muttered "What do you think of kids?"

This was not a conversation Amy wanted to have right now but just shrugged it off and said "Not a lot"

"I mean c'mon Amy, Rosa is having a baby, Terry is on his third, Hitchcock and Scully have 7 kids between them, when will be see a Peraltiago?"

"First of all, don't ever say Peraltiago and second of all, I have not thought of it and it is not that important to me"

"Oh, ok" Charles said this with a little surprised look.

"Why the expression change?'

"Well, I know that Jake wants kids, look at him, he is a kid himself and he needs kids to play around with plus your kids would be the perfect combination ever possible"

"Hmm, I will think about it and thanks for getting rid of the sandwich"

Amy was not going to think of it anymore, she had made her decision as soon as she had seen terry and his family.

Rosa was still looking for Marcus when she saw his caller ID on her cellphone

"Where have you been Marcus? You missed the Baptism plus I have something I need to tell you"

"Aye babe, I am really sorry, I just had an extremely urgent work related matter, sorry"

"Fine, when can you meet me?"

"Come over to my apartment after the baptism and we can talk"

"OK, I will, see you there and you better be there or I will issue an APB in your name"

"Chill babe, see ya"

The celebration of Isaiah's baptism got over and everyone left the church. Charles agreed to drive Rosa to Marcus' place and then ferry back to pick up the JAMY. This gave Jake a chance to talk to Amy but he was easily distracted by the beauty of the church. Jake had always wanted to explore the church a bit further as he hardly ever had been to any.

While he was looking around he noticed what looked like a photo booth with two different booths in it. It happened to be a confessions booth but he did not know that.

"Jake, come out of there" Amy scolded

"No you come in here and make out with me"

"NO"

"Pretty please, please, I will even do the dishes this week"

"You promise?"

"I promise, after you have to be honest in the confessions booth"

"OK, I am holding you to it"

They sat next to each other in a slightly cramped booth and Jake could smell Amy's perfume along with the smell of some freshly painted wooden panel. He took a deep breath and turned to her and said

"I am going to come straight to the point, I am going to be honest here"

Amy looked at him with same expression one has where one sees a ghost, a sort of dread came over her

"O..k.." She whimpered

"I want to have kids Amy, I want to have kids with you"

Amy knew that this was coming from him and she was going to be truthful to him, especially when they were in the confession booth.

"Jake, I-"

"Yes?"

"I don't want kids, I have never wanted kids"

The future Jake had imagined vanished with those words, he did not know what to say.

"Will this affect our relationship?"

"In what sense?" Jake said this with a cracked voice as he felt that he was about to break down and cry.

"Will this affect our engagement? Our future? Our Marriage?"

All Jake could do was look down at Amy's wedding ring, he held her hand and lightly stroked the ring.

Amy noticed that and for a moment wondered if he was going to ask her to give it back.


	9. Fallout

**Shaw's Bar**

"Hey Jakey, come to join us for a beer?" Beamed Scully. Meanwhile, Hitchcock was surprisingly involved in a serious argument with the bartender over the amount of free peanuts he had received along with his beer.

It had been a long day for Jake Peralta and the last thing he needed was dealing with two pachyderms arguing over peanuts. He could not take any more drama today. He just wanted to have a quick drink before he headed back home.

"No, Scully, I am not interested in socializing right now, life is a lot like me being used as a toilet plunger in a hospital trying to contain a diarrhea epidemic"

The quizzical look on Scully's face meant that he did not understand or get that he was insulted by Jake. He just patted Jake on the back and walked away.

Jake began to sip the Port wine he had ordered when he felt another pat on his shoulder. Without even turning, Jake yelled, "Scully, I will take that hand away from you"

It was not Scully, It was Marcus.

"Hey Bro, You Ok?"

"Oh hey Marcus, I am sorry, as you can hear from my tone, I am having a bad day"

"You don't have to tell me, Rosa just dropped a bomb on me"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, we all know about the pregnancy"

Marcus was taken by surprise by the revelation. He was not sure on how to respond to what Jake had said.

"WHAT!"

"Isn't that what she told you? About the pregnancy?"

"No, that is not what she told me, she told me that she was being assigned to an undercover case for the next year and she broke up with me to protect me."

Jake realised that he had just said something that was definitely going to cause a lot of tension between him and Rosa in the future. He was also very aware of her vindictive nature and that she would have her revenge.

"I have to go and talk to her! This is huge! This is life altering, I am going to be a father!"

"Well, if that is the way you want to think of it, then great, you should definitely go and talk to her. You are lucky that you get to be a dad"

"Yeah man, I am going to go and talk to her, she needs to give an explanation on why she lied and why she thinks I would not be excited by this news. Also, I am sure you will have your own kids soon, you and Amy make a great couple"

All Jake could do was nod and say "Yeah, maybe, someday"

He was lying, Jake's heart started pounding when he heard the name Amy. He had not thought about her for the past few moments. He wished for those moments to continue so that he did not have to suffer. He wanted to tell Marcus the truth but he did not want to express his true feelings to an acquaintance.

"I am heading out now, Just gonna chug this beer for liquid luck and head to meet my baby's mama"

"Don't drink and drive Marcus"

"I will be careful brother, cheers"

When Marcus walked out, Jake softly mumbled, "You and Rosa weren't the only ones that broke up" and without a second thought he chugged down the rest of his wine and ordered for more.

 **Capt. Holt's Apartment.**

"Ahh, Gina, nice to see you, 2 hours after we met at the baptism" said with his usual dry and deadpan delivery.

"I know it is your personal time sir but it is an emergency, Its's about Amy and Jake."  
"What happened?"

"They aren't answering my calls and I needed to be in their apartment to show them my new dance moves. I am looking to take part in the belly dancing competition in the west village in a few weeks' time and I need someone to judge me on my skills"

"Gina, why do you think I can help you in anyway?"  
"You are well aware of all dance techniques and I thought you study would be the perfect sized room for you to gawk in my magnificence"

"Let me be clear about this Gina, This is my personal time and I need to be alone. I have too many responsibilities that no one else is willing to help me with"

"I am sorry boo, will check back in later" Gina never took no for an answer, she would find a way into his apartment and dance in the study room.

"Hey Captain Holt? Did she go? Can I come out now?"

"Yes, Charles, you may come out now"

"Thank god that she didn't find out what we were doing or it would be all over the internet and then we would have a major catastrophe on our hands!"

"No one can ever know that we are one of the best multiplayers in Star Wars Battleground"

"Everyone will want to play and then I will lose the only thing where I can be BAD and feel soo GOOD about it!"

"It's like you are Darth Vader and I am Jar Jar"

"You like Jar Jar?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

At that moment he started to wonder if it was a good idea to be on the same team as Boyle. Also at the same moment, Gina was breaking into Capt. Holt's restroom. 

**Queens, NY**

"I am coming!"

Teddy was rushing to the door and was wondering who it was that wanted to meet him on this time of the day.

He opened the door and to his surprise, it was Amy Santiago.

He was taken aback, he had not heard from her in quite a long time and it had been a case of out of sight and out of mind.

"Hey Teddy, can I come in?"

"Sure, I was just baking, c'mon in, you can have a nice warm piece pecan pie"

Amy rushed in and Teddy closed the door behind him.


	10. Yippee-ki-yay

**AN -** Took a long break from writing. I decided to finish this story before moving on to something new. It has a ton grammatical errors and has not been edited properly. If you like this ending do let me know. Thank you for reading. I had published the first chapter almost two years ago. Any final reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for the wonderful support.

Please read the 9th chapter if you have lost the link to this. I know I had. Have a wonderful day.

* * *

 ** _Off Duty Cops_**

 **AMY**

"OK Amy, your emotions got the better of you. You were mad at Jake, you wanted to be far away from him. A part of you maybe wanted to hurt him. However, you never meant for all of this to happen".

Amy was staring at the ceiling fan as these thoughts crossed her mind. Teddy lay next to her and there was a burnt scent of the forgotten pecan pie coming from the oven in the kitchen. Teddy had fallen asleep after the act as he had done in the past. He was also dreaming as he was mumbling something about pilsners. Amy gathered herself and wrapped herself in the blanket. She tiptoed slowly to shower to wash away this horrible day. All she really wanted to do was to dive into Jake's arms and stay there forever. As her body reacted to the cold water she felt the chill of it run down her spine and came to the realization that for now, it is over between her and Jake. Even if she wanted to go back she wouldn't. She did not want kids, she had made it clear and Jake had behaved as immature as ever regarding that decision. She also knew that coming clean about what had happened between her and Teddy would inevitably ruin the relationship. She needed to escape, to gain some peace, to be free of this day and the hurt. The increasing pitter-patter of the water drowned the thoughts in her head and she began to feel better with the warmth. She walked out of the shower with a clear mind on what she had to do next. She got dressed and walked out of teddy's home. She would never call him again. She knew she would break his heart again but accepted that she should be selfish for once. She sat in her car and set the radio to her favorite tunes. She drove off to meet her mentor, .

 **HOLT, BOYLE and GINA**

"Wait, I think I hear Beyoncé." Charles Boyle paused the game mid battle as he heard the faint sound of the Queen Bee singing 7/11. felt a tinge of disappointment wash over as he was winning the fight and would have been the leader of the squadron for the next round. They snuck upstairs to find Gina Twerking along with two of her friends. Cheddar was rolling on the floor appearing to be rehearsing for America has got dogs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Holt was livid. He was angry with the B&E but mostly wanted to hide his friendship with Boyle from the precinct.

"I could ask you the same Capt. What is boyle doing here? The last time we spoke, you said that he was quite boring. "

Boyle felt bad about hearing it but at the same time he was excited to finally reveal his friendship with Holt. He could now shout it from the roof tops as the office gossip queen finally knew about it.

"The only way I keep this bromance to myself is if you help me practice. We need two more members for the single lady dance. Begrudgingly Holt agreed. He would soon be dancing to single ladies. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Holt thought to himself "Oh what fresh hell is it?". He went downstairs to see who it was. He opened the door, started blankly at Amy and moved aside to let her in. He knew that It was serious.

 **JAKE**

Terry dropped Jake back to his apartment. He was very drunk and stumbled into his room. The decorations made by Amy, the candles, the pillow covers and everything in between broke him down. He fell onto their bed and slept. In the morning, he woke up to 20 missed calls. 18 from Boyle and 2 from Holt. There were 15 voicemails with just one from Holt. Jake knew that holt knew about him and Amy. Holt never left voicemails or called twice. Jake heard holt's voicemail "Jake… we need to talk". He looked around the apartment to see if Amy had been home. There were no signs of her. She might have slept at Rosa's

Jake opened the laptop that Amy had bought for him on his birthday for his gaming needs. Opened an airline bookings website and booked a one-way flight to Chile. He left an email for Holt saying he was taking time off. He left his room never to return to the apartment.

 **10 years later**

Holt had retired and moved to Paris to work at the Louvre. Wuntch had followed him there and recently been incarcerated for exposing herself in front of the Mona Lisa at the Louvre.

Terry had moved to LA and now appeared in the movies as a mean killing machine call Terry Crews.

Gina had become the official PR correspondent for the

Scully and Hitchcock had died in a sneezing attack and were buried together

Jake Peralta had returned from the trip a changed man. He had grown up and took his job seriously. In a few years, he had taken over from Terry as the Captain of the 99. He had received the medal of valor and was on track to become the chief of detectives. He never married and mostly spent his days in the office and weekends reviewing action movies on his YouTube channel. He often missed Amy and wondered how his life would have been with her in it.

Amy had left the precinct by the time Jake had returned. She had moved to the 87 and then onto the FBI. She had received accolades for her organizational skills and leadership. She had a positive impact on how the public perceived cops and agents. She was a pioneer in improvement of treatment of LGBT officers. She also implemented changes to give women an equal standing in the workforce.

Rosa had adopted her previous name Emily Goldfinch and immigrated to Argentina. She had met an attractive man there who worked in the police. They both fell madly in love and went on to solve cases.

Boyle had quit the force to become a chef. He competed in an international cook off and won 2nd prize. He was opening his new restaurant in Brooklyn. He had invited the 99 gang and their families to the grand opening.

 **The Grand Opening**

Everyone from Charles' guest list had RSVP'd Yes and had arrived on time for the grand opening. The only two people who had not arrived yet were Jake and Amy.

Jake had pulled up a block from the restaurant to park his Mustang. A few cars away a very good-looking man got out of his car. A few moments later two children followed suit. They were dressed smartly and appeared to be obsessed with something on their phones. Finally, a woman dressed in red got out. It was Amy.

Jake stopped in his tracks when he saw her get out of the car and walk onto the curb. She was busy on her phone talking to someone. She gestured to her husband to proceed ahead. The kids stayed back with their mom. She pulled her children close and tousled their hair. She looked beautiful. Jake called out to her. "Hey, AMY!" Amy turned to see who it was. The moment she saw Jake, she froze. She let out a smile and said something on her phone and cut the call.

Jake walked over to her and hugged her. They exchanged pleasantries but were interrupted by the kids grumbling about low battery in their devices. Amy introduced them as John and Raymond. A few moments of silence were interrupted by her phone ringing again. She apologized and said that she needed to answer it. She requested Jake to bring the kids to the restaurant as she proceeded to talk on her phone and walk off.

"So, boys, why the old person's name? Raymond, I get from her mentor's name but why John?" Jake asked.

John turned to Jake and said "It is my mom's favorite action movie. Die Hard. The hero's name is John McClane. She spends plenty of her downtime watching old action movies and checking out reviews on YouTube"

All Jake could do was smile and gesture the kids to follow him to the restaurant.


End file.
